


a tea without honey

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coping Up, F/M, Post-Break Up, attempt of getting back together, no happy ending, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: “Hello? Roma?” Being familiar to that voice is becoming inconvenient for Roma. That deep and stingy voice makes her throat curled up as if she’s swallowing a bitter tea, without any sweetener in it. How she wish she could just spit the tea and forget how bitter it tasted but she knows it would take her more time to do that.
Relationships: Keishin/Roma, Ukai Keishin/OC, Ukai Keishin/Romarinanope
Series: fic commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a tea without honey

**Author's Note:**

> another commissioned fic for cutie (preferred anon!!!)

The sound of the teacup clangs against the glass table as Roma gives Keishin something to drink as a mere _guest_ , and not someone who has been a _lover_ to her, for half a decade. Roma’s throat curls as Keishin turns his gaze from the cup of tea, to her. The woman then sits, opposite to where Keishin is and tried her best to avoid any eye contact that would make her heart pound, just like the old times.

**“W-what’s with the visit…”** Roma utters with the persistence of not wanting to look at those brown eyes like _pools of honey_ that you would want to get succumbed into. Roma breathes a sigh and heard Keishin chuckled under his breaths.

God, how she missed hearing those chuckles, knowing the fact that Keishin never does that in front of other people, but her. But that was months ago. They broke up, exactly three months ago today and by that time, Keishin is somehow mentally acceptable to have someone new who would get hear the same chuckle in private.

**“Roma…”** The blond’s deep, stingy voice shoot Roma’s heart like a tattoo needle; yeah it hurts— feels like the needle is poking the deeps of your skin and bones but somehow reassuring, because you know after all of the stingy pain from the needle, the ink will be engraved on your body forever, and the pain of the needle will be as worthy as the meaning of the tattoo you had.

**“Yeah?”** She answered with her head bowed down as she played with her knuckles— it is Roma’s way of calming herself, and Keishin knows that. The guy then pulled his chair to close the gap between the two of them. Roma is a bit startled as Keishin puts his both hands on top of hers.

_This feels warm,_ Roma thought.

**“It’s okay. I just came by to return this…”** Keishin then slips his hand on the side pocket of his white polo. From then, Roma knew what Keishin is going to hand her just seeing the color of it, and Roma’s tears are about flood her lids now.

**“I don’t think I deserve to have this anymore.”** Keishin lifts Roma’s palm for her and puts a small piece of canvas where Roma painted a portrait of her holding Amour, a baby golden retriever who even had a mini ponytail on top of her forehead. It was painted in small canvas so Keishin could put it inside his wallet, just like a normal picture of a family he looks forward to when going home.

**“Keishin, you’ve hurt me enough. Stop doing this, you’re not returning that.”** Roma taps away Keishin’s hand and wipes her tears immediately.

The blond thought of returning the painting for he knew it was Roma’s first try in painting and since then, she fell in love with art, and the very reason why she gave it to Keishin is because Roma wants him to remember that he will be one of her inspiration in doing her art, that giving him a piece of her will somehow connect their hearts. And she thought Keishin would love to have a painting of the best girls in her life, as well.

**“I know how much of importance this has to you and I don’t want to have this anymore. I don’t want to put a bad context on how you do art, Roma.”** Keishin looks at her as if he would never want to hurt her— that gaze, the same gaze Keishin would give her when things are falling upon her feet.

“ **Why are you doing this? Did you even love me?”** Roma’s sobs becomes louder and she knows how ugly she sounds when she cries like this but she doesn’t mind now, really.

Keishin prepares himself to come up with a secondhand _fraud_.

**“I did….not until on our fourth year in the relationship—”** The blond was cut off by Roma’s palm on his cheek.

**“You son of a bitch.”** What Keishin just told automatically switched off Roma’s tears. Why? Because getting dehydrated and ugly for a petty bastard isn’t worth it.

**“I’m sorry. I’ll leave now, then. Take care of yourself, Roma.”**

*****

That was the last thing Roma have heard from Keishin since then and how Roma wished for it to stay like that.

A ring from Roma’s landline interrupts her shading on one of the arts she’s doing for commissions. She then stood up as she wiped her palms on her apron.

**“Hello?”** Roma answers as she picks some of her hair from her face. She has been too fixated in doing what she loves and she thinks she is coping well from the break up, plus she knew why her relationship did went in the sewers like that, and she knew it wasn’t even in Keishin’s favor either.

Roma discovered that her parents has to do with the break up and even how much she resent them, it will never bring any good, and she had lost all contacts with Keishin, too but she hopes to see him again sooner and make up with him about everything.

She decides that wanted Keishin back, even though her parents come her way.

**_“Roma?”_** The artist did not even have to ask who’s on the line. She knew that voice. She knew who owns that deep and stingy voice that her brain immediately pictured his image inside her head.

**“Oh my God, Keshin!?”** Roma puts a palm on her mouth as she leans her back against the wall. She had a lot of things to say but all her mouth could do right now is to smile. It has been nine months since they have talk— since that day she had slapped Keishin in teary eye.

**_“Are you…are you busy? Am I interrupting?”_ **

****

**“No! No, it’s fine, I uh** —” Roma glances at her pending works and sighed. She’s busy of course, but for Keishin? She could make time, why not? **“I’m not busy…”**

**“Cool. Uhm, I want to tell you something…”** Roma believes it is about the deal he had with her parents and so the artist interrupts, and immediately put up a script of what she is about to say to his ex-boyfriend.

**“Keishin it’s alright. I knew everything already. I know my parents did a thing for us to break up… They told me about hating you, your piercings, your personality** — **that is why they did everything to separate us but Keishin…. now that I knew all these… I want to fight for you…”** Roma breakdowns, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she find herself heavy breathing. **“I want us back, Keishin…”** She muffled her sobs as her vision becomes blurry.

**_“Roma… please don’t hate your parents. I understand why they did it, though.”_ **

****

**“Why didn't you tell me? I could defend you from them, Keishin. I love you that much!**

**_“I thought of it months after we broke up and, they were right, Roma.”_** Roma’s brows furrowed and thought she just heard Keishin wrong. “ ** _You don’t deserve a guy like me, and I know you would fight our way against all odds. I don’t want you to risk your relationship with your parents because of me. And so, I did leave even if I really wanted you to be my wife.”_** Her tiniest hope of getting her Keishin back just crumbled into small pieces that she can’t even grasp with her palm. Her knees felt weak and so she slowly curled herself as she sit beside the table where the landline rests.

Muffled cries surrounded the artist’s studio.

How is she going to take back Keishin when Kesihin himself did his part for her, even if it hurt him, too.

**_“I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I hope you’re taking care of yourself, Roma. Don’t stay up too late at night.”_** Keishin is lying if he says he doesn’t hear Roma crying from the other line. He can hear Roma, and he misses her, too.

**“Right…”** Roma sniffles for the last time. Her voice is kinda weird from crying and Keishin is fully aware of that. **“Do you have any more to say?”** She breathes a heavy one to calm herself.

Keishin suddenly holds back in saying what he supposed to tell Roma, after hearing all these from his ex-girlfriend, he somehow felt bad for even calling her.

He thought Roma did not love him anymore, that Roma’s anger to him is enough for her to move on, just like what she told him as he was about to leave Roma’s house a year ago.

_“I will stay mad at you until I move on. Don’t contact me anymore.”_

**_“We were best friends from college, Roma, and I thought of sharing this... this news that is life-changing to me.”_** Keishin breathes in, still in hesitation of proceeding in speaking.

**“What is it?”** Roma wipes her nose with the back of her hand and close her eyes tight, just to squeeze off the tears from her lids.

**_“I’m getting married…”_** Roma is sure she heard a sharp sound that scratched her inner ears, after hearing that word from Keishin.

From there, Roma’s eyes become blurry again, as she slowly puts down the handset. Her mind is actually arguing itself about getting mad and being thankful to Keishin telling her that he’s getting married.

**_“Hello? Roma?”_** Being familiar to that voice is becoming inconvenient for Roma. That deep and stingy voice makes her throat curled up as if she’s swallowing a bitter tea, without any sweetener in it. How she wish she could just spit the tea and forget how bitter it tasted but she knows it would take her more time to do that. She then feels Amour beside her, as if the baby kisses her pain away. Amour doesn't and will never know that her daddy Keishin will never come back.


End file.
